


The History of the Empire

by majortom



Series: Currere Sex [10]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, Mars, Minerva - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform, and rewritten by time, history is written by the winners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majortom/pseuds/majortom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An excerpt from Chapter Six of a 2500's Legion history textbook. Predictably, much of their history has become mythologized and glossed over and, at times, just plain wrong. Basically a short summary of the events of Currere Sex told in the genre of Roman mythology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The History of the Empire

Chapter Six: Trivia in the Early Empire

\---

The son of Mars continued east with his army, searching for the Shining City. He came upon a crossroad. One fork led to prosperity, the other to failure, but both paths looked the same. As he contemplated, Trivia, the Goddess of the Crossroads, appeared to him. He told her of his dilemma and appealed to the Goddess for help. Trivia was moved by his pleas, and offered to be his guide.

The Romans follows the advice of the Goddess, but soon came to a raging river.

"Why have you led us here?" Caesar lamented. "There is no bridge or way across."

"The City you seek lays on the other side," Trivia replied. "There is always a way across."

Caesar sent men to scout the area. Finally one man returned with news that a mighty structure stood to the north, spanning the width of the water, but it was guarded by vicious barbarians.

But Caesar was the son of Mars, and he did not fear battle. They took the bridge, and the Shining City, and he named it Rome.

\---

Mars boasted of his son's success to Minerva, who was tiring of hearing stories of Caesar's achievements. "Now that he lives in the Shining City the Romans will grow lazy and weak with leisure, and his empire will crumble," she said.

Mars refuted her, but the thought gnawed at him. One night he appeared to Caesar.

"Welcome, Father," Caesar said. "I have taken the Shining City as you bade me."

"Yes," Mars replied, "but your empire is still small. Do not let the shine of the City blind you to work yet to be done. Reclaim this world under your flag." Mars vanished into the darkness.

Caesar sought out his guide Trivia and bade her to advise him.

"You cannot go further east," she told him. "You would near the entrance to the Underworld, and Pluto burns roads with immortal fire to prevent Proserpina from leaving his domain. Even if you crossed it, you would only come to Neptune's domain. Raging sea that stretches thousands of miles."

"Then shall I go north or south?" he asked.

Trivia closed her eyes. "I can feel more souls to the south." She opened her eyes again. "Some are barbarians, but some can be saved. Go south; there are many who need the security of the empire."

\---

Caesar led his armies south and the empire grew steadily. During that time, Augustus of Flagstaff fell ill and died. Minerva, who was displeased that her predictions were wrong, fostered in-fighting between those in line for succession. Caesar, hearing of the unrest, returned to Flagstaff. Minerva then came in the night. She killed Trivia's husband, and assuming his guise, so impregnated her. She then resumed her appearance and accused Trivia of adultery, hoping to cause more disruption and bait Caesar into refusing Trivia's guidance. Caesar, however, forgave Trivia her infidelity, and instead accused Minerva of rape and murder. When Mars found out what Minerva had done, he banished her from his son's empire for all time, no matter where it spread. Minerva retreated to the far north.

Andromeda, daughter of Trivia and Minerva, was born fully grown. She had the intelligence of Minerva, but the true and honorable character of Trivia. Caesar saw her wisdom and appointed her guardian of Flagstaff. Minerva was pleased by his decision and, from her exile, defends the borders of Legion territory.

Trivia, however, was saddened by the loss of her husband. She bid farewell to Caesar, who thanked her for her many years of loyalty.

\---

Many shrines and temples are dedicated to Trivia, and to this day she is commonly prayed to; both as the Goddess of the Crossroads to provide guidance, and as the Goddess of the Ghosts to find solace for the dead and those who remain.


End file.
